The invention relates to a clamping system for clamping an object, in particular for clamping a cutting tool in a machine tool.
A clamping system of this type is known from DE 10 2010 034 889 A1. This known clamping system has, on one side, a standard chuck which can be connected in known manner to a spindle mount of a machine tool. On the opposite side, this known clamping system has an accommodating connecting piece with an accommodating bore, wherein the cutting tool to be clamped is introduced into the accommodating bore for clamping. Situated in the wall of the accommodating connecting piece is a radially extending threaded bore into which a clamping screw can be screwed in order to lock the cutting tool in the accommodating bore of the accommodating connecting piece. For this purpose, the cutting tool has a contact surface for the clamping screw in its outer surface. On screwing into the threaded bore in the wall of the accommodating connecting piece, the clamping screw thus impacts with its free end against the contact surface in the outer surface of the cutting tool, so that the cutting tool is locked in the clamping system.
This known clamping system secures the cutting tool reliably against withdrawal from the clamping system. However, this known clamping system enables no satisfactory twistproofing against twisting of the cutting tool about its longitudinal axis.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a correspondingly improved clamping system.
This object can be achieved with a clamping system according to the invention.